


[Single] Do I have to wait for you?

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: 1st person, A Cappella, M/M, Roman's POV, Rumanfrey song, Season 1 Finale Spoilers, slightly angst, to Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter left and Roman doesn't know what to do with his life. He's so lost and sad... He can't stop missing Peter and doesn't want to forget or move on. He just <i>fucking</i> can't.</p><p>~Rumanfrey song~</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Single] Do I have to wait for you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanHalinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanHalinski/gifts).



> Based on “Do I have to cry for you?” by Nick Carter.
> 
> Long version. Lyrics arranged and sung by me (a cappella) 
> 
> First Rumanfrey (people call the ship Romancek) song I make. I hope y’all like it, especially you, Tamy. This one is for you <3
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments would be appreciated. Thanks :3

**Lenght:** 3:20

 **Link:** [Do I have to wait for you?](http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/50926103926/do-i-have-to-wait-for-you-romans-pov-to)

The lyrics are also there ^^


End file.
